


Treasured Trickster

by Direwolf_Type_Zero



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I ship it so hard, M/M, Mary Vanderwood is actually 707, forgive me lord, no MC, pranks gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Direwolf_Type_Zero/pseuds/Direwolf_Type_Zero
Summary: Seven decides the play a rather nasty prank on Zen, and well.. It backfires.Badly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. You all know me  
> Horrible at updating but great at writing stories.
> 
> I wrote this on Animo under the name 707` [Saeyoung Choi]
> 
> If you see it there that's why.
> 
> Anyways, here I guess.
> 
> Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHIT.

This prank started off like any others. Something simple, something fun and to pass the time so that the depessing thoughts didn't overrun the brain and force a break down. That's how all these tricks started, and most of them ended well.

Most of them.

This one was one of the tricks that was starting to go horrribly, horribly wrong.

Why? Well, for this to make sense it's best to start from the beginning. It all started with the mention of Saeyoung Choi's 'maid', Mary Vanderwood..

~GAYISBETTERTHENYOU~

[707 has entered the chatroom]  
[ZEN has entered the chatroom]

ZEN: Ahh~ Today's been so hecktic, all the lines we had to reherse, it's tired me out!

707: Sucks to be such a famous actor lolol

ZENL: I'm not famous~

707: Uh-huh

ZEN: What are you up to, Seven?

707: Ahh, my darling maid paid me a visit~ lolol she's so sweet

ZEN: You have a maid?!

ZEN: Since when!?

707: uh, since forever. Her name's Mary Vanderwood lolol

707: [MaryV.jpg]

ZEN: She's...

ZEN: Cute!

707: lololol u think so?

707: Maybe u should ask her out if u think she's cute lololol

ZEN: That's not a bad idea, Seven~~ Mayybe you could give me her number?

707: .....lololololol

707: Yeah, I can do that

707: Wait, I can do even better. Let me set up a date between u two.

707: I got this lolol

[707 has left the chatroom]

ZEN: ...I wonder what Mary Vanderwood is like

ZEN: If her personality matches her picture, she must be beatiful~~

[ZEN has left the chatroom]

~GAYISBETTERTHENYOU~

It started off with Seven starting a mild prank. He was, afterall, the real 'Mary Vanderwood', simply crossdressing. The picture he sent V had been real enough, though the man would have no idea it was Seven under that wig, make-up and fake smile.

It was never meant to become anything more than a trick, a big joke. Make Zen start to really like Mary and then do a big reveal, probably ruin the friendship between them for a while. but it'd be worth it if he could escape from the depressing thoughts in his head.

At least, that was his mindset going into this prank.

By the third date, Seven should have realized he was fucked. He actually enjoyed the dates he went on with Zen, and it was apparent that Zen enjoyed them too. It was also apparent that Zen did really like 'Mary' an her joking manner.

Currently, the pair was on their fourth date and Seven, dressed as 'Mary', was silent, brow furrowed in obvious thought as he gazed off to the side. He only idly listened to Zen chatter on and on. Most of the stuff wasn't terribly important but it was rather nice to listen to.

Jaehee was right in saying that Zen had a nice voice to listen to. Even if he wasn't technically listening to Zen, the man didn't seem too terribly annoyed with it even though the actor knew 'Mary' wasn't listening fully. It was as if Zen could see through Seven, er, Mary, and knew something was wrong. So he chattered on and on about useless stuff to perhaps get things off of 'her' mind.

"...And it was amazing, I never saw someone faint when they met me befo... Mary? Are you alright?" Zen's concerned voice drew the redhead out of his thoughts, and he blinked. He almost seemed as if he was looking through Zen for a moment, before there was a slight pause, a grin and giggle.

"I'm fine! Don't worry. I've, uh, just been worried about Luciel lately. He's... been acting odd." While Seven knew it was a shitty thing to do, he subtly mentioned himself in the conversation, as if to ground himself back into his Mary character.

"Eh? Really? I haven't noticed anything different, I mean I have been busy... I guess he has been quiet lately. I wonder why." Zen hummed, going along with the topic for now.

"It's worrying." 'Mary' mumbled, pushing a long strand of red hair back behind her ear, sighing softly. "But no need to worry about that~! This is, afterall, our date." Grinning, 'Mary' wiggled her fingers in a playful manner. "C'mon, you promised we'd go to the beach after lunch!"

And with that, after letting Zen pay for the meal (There was no way Seven would pay for it), the actor was dragged off to the beach by a very giggly, happy red headed 'woman'.

In all honesty, it seemed as if Zen was rather captivated by Mary. Why, Seven had no idea, and while they walked down the beach and chatted idly - about their hobbies, work, and many other things - Seven found himself wishing that Zen would talk to him like this, without the disguise of Mary to block his view.

Seven was really fucked, wasn't he? They'd been on only three dates, and yet Zen wa oddly captivating to the redhead. It was frustrating, but Seven refused to give up on his prank so soon. He had to be sure that Zen liked Mary before he could throw off the mask.... right?

There was no way he was deluding himself, right?

Long after the sun had set and they'd finished walking across the beach, Zen and Seven sat by the shore, the red head leaning against Zen and Zen talking about his latest movie, to fill teh void with a voice that wasn't supposed to be so captivating, but it was.

By the time they both decided to part ways for the evening, the moon was high in the sky, and Seven was more confused with then he was at the beginning of the date.

"Mary, before we part ways tonight, I have to ask you something." Zen's voice broke the comfortable silence, and the red head tilted his head.

"Ask away, Zenny~" He replied easily, lifting his head from Zen's shoulder to glance at him from the side.

"I wanted to know if..." Zen paused slightly, turning towards her with a faint and gentle smile. "...If you'd let me kiss you tonight. I know on our first date you said it was too early, but I was hoping..."

[I]Zen was hoping... To kiss him?

That made Seven pause, his eyes to widen. No, wait... Zen wanted to kiss Mary. Not him. But he supposed, if Zen was going to fall for this, he'd eventually have to let the man kiss him.

At least, that's what he told himself.

"Hmm... Do ya think you earned a kiss, Zen?" He cooed in response, obiously teasing him genlty.

"I do~ A man as perfect as me always earns his keep." Zen eneded up teasing right back and Seven giggled again, smiling a little.

He had to fake that giggle less and less often...

"Then I think you, Mr. Perfect man, have earned yourself a kiss." Seven spoke without realizing what he was saying, and blushed almost directly after saying those words.

Zen, even though he was the one to request the kiss, also blsuhed and smiled tentively, ever the one to be gentle.

The actor cupped Seven's cheek, rubbing the pad of his thumb against the other's cheek, smiling gently the entire time before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss again 'Mary's' lips.

Seven was lost in it for the moment.

By the time it ended, the redhead couldn't think, and even by the time Zen left with a gentle goodbye and a kiss on the cheek, Seven still couldn't think properly.

Man, he'd fucked this up.

Badly.


End file.
